Allure of the darkness
by Help me Gin-chan
Summary: what happens when you think you're just having innocent thoughts? Dont underestimate the allure of darkness even the purest of hearts are drawn to it. Got this quote from tvd lol


Hello all this is my very first black butler fanfic I came across this pair recently and I couldn't help myself but to write one I'm all ciel x Lizzy but sometimes you are drawn to forbidden pairings lol

dont read it if you're against this pair  
I hope you enjoy it I don't know if I want to continue this depends on the response Don't own black butler

Allure of the darkness/span/p

"At the age of sixteen you don't really understand the fine line between love and and ciel both deeply cared about each other that much was known but did they really love each other or are they just bound by their families and duties? One thing is clear for certain, Elizabeth showed more affection than the earl she wasn't one to shy away from such things sometimes she would talk to ciel about their wedding and future how things would be or even how many kids they'd have of course he on the other hand wasn't paying much attention to her conversations just couple simple words to let her know he has been paying attention and is very interested in their future.

Often times he'd order Sebastian to give her company while he was trying to catch up with the paper works. You can't really blame him he is after all the Queens guard dog he had a very big responsibility on his not so tiny anymore shoulders. At first Elizabeth was annoyed by his actions, she was no longer a young child she knew what he was trying to do keep her busy and entertained with the servants so he can do his work. she'd keep asking Sebastian if he's done already but after couple hours she'd just return home defeated.

Eventually she started enjoying her time with the tall dark dangerously handsome butler even though she knew he was there because he was ordered to yet she somehow felt he enjoyed their little chats just a tiny bit if not as much as her.

It's not that she didn't look forward meeting with her fiancé she did truly care for him and wanted to spend as much as time together but what can be done when he doesn't have time for her. Yet somehow she looked forward spending time with the butler as well./span/p  
"you know Sebastian you don't have to walk couple steps behind you can walk beside me"

"I wouldn't dare my lady" he said of course without any expression on his bothered Elizabeth a bit she suddenly stopped walking thinking he won't have time to stop and she'll take her place right beside him but of course being the perfect butler he is he stopped right behind her she turned around almost,almost bumping into him she lightly had both her hands on his chest barely touching. She let out a small gasp.

"Oh I'm sorry Sebastian I almost made you b-bump ...into me her breath kind of hitched in her throat noticing their close approximately her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"You needn't apologize my lady, the fault is mine I should have been more careful, forgive me"

"She suddenly felt very hot at their entangled arms she looked up at him just to see him turn his face straight little encounters had taken place between them here and there nothing bold just innocent incidents that wouldn't look out of place in other people's would often find herself dreaming about the Phantomhive butler the more she spent time with him the more she felt this uneasiness around him in the dream almost afraid of him but there was a part of her that always knew he was not human she had seen him in action at the Campania ship he didn't have the speed and ability of a human she knew that for sure but she didn't know exactly what he is. But it didn't stop her from this weird affection she had started feeling for him instead of taking her dreams as warnings she would purposely look for a reason to be near him touch him spend more time with didn't go unnoticed by a certain butler.

"Honestly, children these days I have been trying to warn her in her dreams but she's somewhat trying harder than before" Sebastian thought to himself. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" if she's trying to play games then I'll give her something to play with"he said with a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

Sebastian was making the evening tea for Elizabeth of course it was just the two of them again in the library. Elizabeth was reading a book when she noticed him coming in with the tea tray and started preparing it. She was admiring him from behind her book she thought she was being careful not to get caught but little did she know that he knew she was staring at him.

"I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on...I bet he's well built and has abs"...;"Good god what am I thinking? Elizabeth Midford you better not wander around dangerous territories! She scolded herself inside her head.

""My lady here is your tea" she looked up to see him leaning down more than necessary with a sly smile offering her the tea cup. She caught a whiff of his scent without thinking her body started reacting in her own and she leaned closer to his face eyes half closed inches away from his lips she heard a chuckle she came back to her senses ahem she cleared her throat and took the tea from flushed red she said thank you almost inaudible to human ear but of course he heard her.

"Ahhh what the actual hell Elizabeth? What were you thinking...he's leaning in to kiss you? Where do you even get all this from...how embarrassing! How are you even going to look at him? /spanspan class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Her inner thoughts are screaming at her right now her head is spinning from all the blood rush .She has her head hiding behind her book pretending to read he's sitting in the opposite side right in front of her. Call it a habit or what she again tried lowering her book just enough to look at him and see what he's doing. Looking up she got caught it was too late to hide again he saw her and they held gazes for couple seconds before she heard one of the servants calling for Sebastian he got up to leave but stopped "I do hope you go past the current page you're trying so hard to read today, my lady" again he let out a chuckle before walking put the book down and exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh my god...what even is happening here today"? I-I can't breathe properly...those ruby red eyes are going to be the death of me one of these days".;"Elizabeth had stayed the night due to the storm going on outside. Of course she was allowed to sleep over at his fiancés house on the condition of sleeping in separate bedrooms besides ciel is not only her fiancé but cousin and childhood friend as well so her parents trusted her.

"She has avoided looking at Sebastian through out dinner but she felt his eyes burning her skin from behind to her thin night gown she was ready to retire to her bed just then she heard creaking in the hall way curiosity got the best of her she decided to go out and see what it was.

It was almost pitch black in the hallway except for the candle she was holding she kept walking not sure where exactly she's going. She felt a presence behind her which made all the hair on her body stand up..."who...who is it"? She tried to stay as calm of course she knows how to fight after all she's a Midford but she knew this presence it seemed familiar. Without turning around she waited for a response."You know you're trying to play with fire here,my lady" she heard his raspy voice in a low whisper so close to her ear.

"Her heart started beating faster against her chest many mixed emotions going on through her head it's him...he's standing so close I can feel his breath on my skin his scent...his aura...is sinister.

"Don't get closer to me...you will end up being devoured"a double meaning thing to say I mean he can quite literally devour her he wanted to send her a warning and seduce her.

"I know...I mean I've kinda known you're not human for a long time now" she choose to take his words as a warning she slowly turned around and gasped looking at his eyes...they were glowing in the dark. She was scared but instead of running away she lifted her hand and hesitantly placed it on the side of his cheek her actions surprised him a bit he wasn't excepting this but he stayed still. He saw her leaning in a bit.."here i go again I'm leaning in...shouldn't I be running away from him at this point?"elizabeth slow down he just confirmed all your fears...he's not human!..."but he seems and feels so human to me right now...a little peck on the lips wouldn't hurt"She's having a battle inside her head as she keeps leaning in oh so slowly. Eyes locked on each other she made the final move and put her lips on his she thought she's going to melt his lips are not what she was expecting to feel like...they were soft and warm and she wanted a little more than a peck but it was enough for tonight at least. She pressed a bit harder and felt his one hand going around her waist then she felt him press against her. She slowly put herself down from her tiptoes and just looked at had a smirk on his face he kept her gaze for a second still holding her waist he came closer touching her cheek with his own and whispered into her ear "you've awoken the sleeping beast I hope you're ready for this,my lady just know that I'm not bound by any human emotions or loyalty I'm afraid young masters orders cannot stop me from what I want"and with that he vanished into the darkness leaving a breathless flushed hot face Elizabeth alone in the quickly went inside her room and locked the door as if that would stop him from coming in."Oh god I just had to do that...he said I've awoken the beast...what does it mean what is he going to do to me?...I'm so damned now...how far am I willing to take this?"She had nowhere to run to now he did warn her "I-I-just have to...no I will put an end to it...oh but his lips...his lips were so soft and inviting if I could taste them one more time...she fell asleep thinking about her wants and desires and at the same time trying to tell herself to get out of this mess now before its too late!

wooowiiie

i had to literally delete all the weird writings from kn between. i dont know why it keeps doing that with my new stories if anyone knows how to fix it let me know.

well i hope you guys enjoyed this fic please no bashing if you dont like odd pairings dont read it :)


End file.
